goanimaticafandomcom-20200213-history
Sky
Sky is a character from Total Drama who NEARLY EVERY SINGLE PERSON on Go!Animate loves, mainly L Ryan. In Empire Looney, Sophie, and Igor's videos, she is a troublemaker and she would be usually get grounded by Dave. Similar to Scootatoo, She loves everything made by Dreamworks, Blue Sky Studios, Terrytoons, Naughty Dog and MondoMedia. She also hates retro cartoons (mainly those from the 80's and 90's). In the "Character Elimination" videos of L Ryan, she always receives unfair advantages because she is L Ryan's favorite character. This, of course, defeats the point of having votes in a Character Elimination, since L Ryan will make Sky win either way, with or without votes. For example, she gets to rejoin the game when no-one else does, or receives immunity simply for existing. L Ryan acknowledges this fact, but refuses to do anything about it, and in fact defends his behavior with the simple statement that Sky is his favorite character. To make matters worse, L Ryan actually has feelings for Sky, not as in just liking her as a character, but to the point of thinking she is his girlfriend. He treats her as a real person, and also plans to get married to her as an adult. (Sky is L Ryan's Waifu.) KingKool720 Defends her for some reason. Reasons Why she is a troublemaker Igor's #She became too overrated thanks to L Ryan, now i depise her, just like Flannery and Fluttershy. #A overrated Female. A OVERRATED FEMALE. nobody has orginailty nowdays! #Ok this won't count as a reason but...Patchouli Knowledge > Sky #Following the Last reason, Info-Chan > Sky #She isn't on my elimantion series because she is overrated as fuck. #Info-Chan dosen't have that much fans, unlike Sky, Who has a LOAD of Fans. #If i were to suggest a Fictional Crush to L Ryan, I'd say, Yandere-Chan (Don't ask, Probably does not count as a Reason) or Sugar, or another bad choice Fictional Crush. (Yandere-chan is rather neat for a Fictional crush trough.) #I, Sophie and Empire Looney made a Grounded Series of her because she's overrated. #Utsuho, Cirno, and other Touhou Characters are better than Sky! Sophie's #She tries to get on too many character elimination series. #Dave has better potential, unlike her. #How much character development did she get? Well, watch TDPI again for an easy answer (psst, none. Besides, the season was short)! #She is making underrated characters from Maple Town, Sylvanian Families, Popples, Adventures of the Little Koala, and more jealous due to her popularity. #She doesn't even exist in Sophie's version of the Pahkitew Gang. #Swift Heart Rabbit from Care Bears is a much better athlete than her! #Obscure cartoon furries are a lot cooler than her. At least they are underrated enough to be accepted by me! Empire Looney's #She is the most loved character in Go!Animate along with Boomboxer from Super Paper Mario and General Mandible from Antz. Green's #She wins in the majority of the F****** BULLSH*T Character eliminations 'cause L Ryan is Making Everyone to have Sky win the Character Elimination, #She has a YouTube Account! Gallery CherryTurnsSkyintoLemming.png|That's her being turned into a lemming by Cherry Primrose (Sophie the Otter's version). ReenaTurnsSkyintoApig.png|Here's Sky being turned into a pig by Reena Raccoon. ShutupSky.png|That's her being shut up by Sophie, Igor, Preston, Info-Chan, Roobear Koala, and Patty Rabbit. SkavePopples.png|That's her on the left as a Popple with Dave. Isn't her Popple version a lot better than her human version? Sky'sWarning.png|Ashley Evergreen is even scolding her for her popularity! Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Fictional Characters Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:Greedy Characters Category:Villains Category:NoGang Members Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Overrated Characters Category:DTLTS Series Characters